


The Scandal Of Arkanis Manor

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Blow Jobs, Lord Hux, M/M, Secret Relationship, Valet/Manservant Ben Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22146742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Lord Hux of the grand Arkanis Manor is hosting a dinner party. His loyal & handsome valet, Ben, helps him get ready in private.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 118





	The Scandal Of Arkanis Manor

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr for a prompt fill from a lovely anon but I wanted to share it here too.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy! ❤️

As the afternoon begins to lose its battle and evening takes over with a subtle pink glow in the sky over Arkanis Manor, Lord Armitage Hux knows that it is time to begin readying himself for his dinner party. As usual, there’s been an overwhelming positive response to the invitations he sent out to dignitaries and notable aristocrats almost a month ago, and he’s been drowning in prep ever since.

Luckily for Lord Hux, his head valet is of tremendous help.

“Where is Ben?” Lord Hux asks a passing butler, smiling as he eyes the sparklingly clean glasses upon the serving tray in his hands.

“He is in your dressing room, my Lord,” the butler nods courteously. “He passed by not too long ago with your new regalia in tow.”

“Thank you.”

Hux ascends the grand, winding staircase up to where his private dressing room sits on the fourth floor of his manor house, his hands twitching in excited anticipation that grows in intensity with each step he takes. He _should_ be eager to see the new, expensive attire that has finally arrived from the best tailor in the country but that is secondary in his mind. His handsome manservant is top, dominating Hux’s thoughts since he last saw him yesterday morn.

Just as the butler said, the young valet is busy in Lord Hux’s candle-lit dressing room, preparing the Lord’s clothes for tonight’s dinner party. He has his back to the door as Hux enters, busy brushing any imperfections from the navy tailcoat that hangs upon a hook on the wall, so Hux allows himself a treat and lets his gaze wander down Ben’s body, from the dark, wispy curls of his hair down to where his emerald tailcoat hugs his hips and hides the way his cream breeches fit so snugly around his ass cheeks. Hux finds himself blushing in Ben’s mere presence, constantly overwhelmed at the man’s handsomeness.

“My Lord Hux,” Ben turns, finally, a small smile on his lips as he bows respectfully before the master of the manor. He brushes his hands down his tailcoat and fluffs his black neckcloth to perfection; he _always_ wants to look his best for Hux. “Forgive me. I didn’t hear you enter.”

Hux smirks and closes the door behind him, twisting the lock slowly to silence its click as much as he can before replying, “You needn’t apologise. I was admiring the view.”

The pair meet in the middle of the room in a few quick steps, embracing each other underneath the chandelier to kiss, at last. Hux can’t help but moan, having craved Ben’s lips since they parted ways yesterday morning. He slides his hands down Ben’s back, feeling his strong muscles hidden by his elegant clothing, wishing the young valet was nude in his arms right now.

“Wait,” Ben says, breaking the kiss. “Mitaka is folding laundry next door. He’ll hear us.”

“I don’t care. I’ve waited too long to have you again.”

“But a Lord and a valet,” Ben moans quietly as Hux rips away his cravat and begins kissing his neck. “Your servants will gossip. People could find out about us.”

“And how jealous they’d all be that I have a handsome, young man like you on my arm. What a prize you are, Ben. Can’t you see? No amount of wealth could match having you beside me.”

Ben smiles at Hux’s remark and all is well again, all eavesdroppers are forgotten about as they kiss again, and Ben’s hands finally reach to cup Hux’s ass, squeezing gently through the tight material of his breeches. They move together with Ben pushing Lord Hux back against the wall, chuckling together at the loud thud they make, wondering if poor Mitaka has any idea that the Lord of the manor and his faithful valet are grinding against each other in the room next door.

“Isn’t it time you dressed for the occasion, my Lord?” Ben asks, nibbling on Hux’s ear, his fingers diligently working on the buttons of Hux’s tailcoat.

“It would seem so. Oh, Ben.”

With their hands entwined together, Ben guides Hux over to a small raised pedestal on the other side of the room, where five tall mirrors surround the little round platform. Ben aids Hux up onto it, running his hands down the Lord’s lithe body as he kneels before him, head bowed and awaiting instruction from his superior but Hux is too caught in the moment, stroking his hands through Ben’s soft and silky hair whilst admiring how beautiful the boy looks beneath him.

“What is it that my Lord wishes of me?” Ben asks, looking up to Hux and placing his palms on Hux’s thighs, seemingly begging.

“Undress me, my boy,” Hux commands. “And give me your mouth and hands.”

Ben understands and bites his lip as he stands up, Hux being just a few inches taller than his valet with the added height of the pedestal beneath his feet. The Lord’s tailcoat is the first to be lost, carefully slid from his narrow shoulders by Ben’s careful hands and hung up neatly; Hux smiles. He’s taught Ben well.

“You’re exquisite, my Lord,” Ben says softly as he removes Hux’s waistcoat and his high-collared shirt, leaving him in just his cream trousers and knee-length black boots. Clearly unable to resist, Ben stars kissing Hux’s shoulders, licking across his prominent collarbones and moving down to his chest, sucking on one nipple whilst his hand comes in to play with the other.

“Heavens,” Hux moans, letting his head drop back. He’s achingly hard in his breeches, succumbing to the urge to rut against the air like a common dog, letting go of his astute persona to become a slave to his sexual desires. “Ben—Oh, Ben.”

“I’m here, Hux.” Ben stands, rubbing his hands down Hux’s soft belly, grown a little rounded with his indulgence of fine foods, stopping to the single black button atop his trousers that is keeping his cock restrained. With the button popped open, Lord Hux’s erection is freed and quickly grasped in Ben’s hand, stroking slowly as though he’s savouring each wet drag and each tiny moan from his master.

“Your mouth,” Hux looks down, enamoured by Ben’s brown doe eyes staring up at him. “I want your mouth— _ohhhhhh, Ben!”_

The valet swallows the Lord’s generously-sized cock down in one sweep, swallowing around the length and repressing his coughs. Ben’s mouth is _heaven,_ Hux thinks as he starts to thrust, looking at them both in the reflections of the surrounding mirrors. From every angle, Ben’s lips look divine around the length of his thick shaft, as do his large hands sliding up Hux’s thin thighs and around to his tight ass cheeks. The material of his trousers leave little to the imagination anyway but Ben’s fascination and _obsession_ with Lord Hux’s pert, peachy ass cheeks never fail to make Hux feel like a beautiful, sought-after jewel.

“I’m close,” Hux moans, threading one hand through Ben’s hair, pushing his mouth all the way onto his cock as he comes to a shuddering halt. He bites his hand to suppress his loud, obscene moans as he finishes inside of Ben’s throat, coming hard and fast onto the valet’s warm tongue. “Oh, good boy. My beautiful boy. Look at you.”

Hux pulls out and allows some of his seed to drip onto Ben’s lips and chin, thinking it better than any ring or sign of ownership that he could gift his beloved servant.

“Thank you,” Ben says, standing only when Lord Hux beckons him to his feet, embracing him when he opens his arms.

“We’re not finished yet,” Hux says, reaching between them to palm Ben’s cock through his breeches. The boy moans and bucks. “We still have a short while until the guests start to arrive and we _must_ take care of you now. How would you like me?”

“In front of the mirrors, my Lord,” Ben kisses Hux’s cheek. “Bent over. I want to see your face as I make love to you.”

“ _Make love,_ ” Hux laughs, smiles. “So sentimental, my dear Ben.”

“You’ve made me that way. I love you, Hux. So much.”

“I love you too,” Hux pulls Ben up onto the pedestal and they kiss in the glowing candlelight, finishing undressing each other slowly until they’re naked in each other’s arms.

They may end up being late for the dinner party. Lord Hux despises tardiness but for Ben, he supposes he can make an exception.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️
> 
> And I'm also on twitter now! Find me [@solohuxx](https://mobile.twitter.com/solohuxx) 💙


End file.
